Last Chance
by 10Stargazer01
Summary: One-shot based on 2x07. Can't really say anything without spoiling the end.


**Title: **Last Chance

**Pairing: **Ruby/Belle

**Disclaimer: **If you read something and you think 'hey doesn't this belong to the brilliant people behind 'once upon a time' then you're right.

**Summary:** It's based on 2x07 'Child of the moon'. Contains spoiler and also if you haven't watched the episode the story doesn't make any sense.

**Reviews are much appreciated! Here goes:**

Ruby ran, carried on furry paws, rushing through the air at incredible speed. There was no way they could catch up with her, not before she had done what she had to do. She had to see Belle. She was only half in control of her body, but the wolf knew the way. She hoped she didn't rip the red hood, which was hanging from her fangs, blowing violently in the wind. It was the red cloak a wizard had once given her grandmother. It hadn't been worn for twenty eight years and she prayed to every higher power she knew of that it would work tonight.

The wolf's body slammed into the doors of the library, breaking the lock with a minimum of effort. She knew the way. She could smell her.

She followed the sound to the back room where she had left her chained to the pipes.

"Ruby!" Belle exclaimed in a high pitch voice at the sight of the giant wolf entering the room. "Oh God, Ruby…"

Ruby walked directly to her and sensed that Belle was terrified, but not of the wolf. She spit out the hood and bit down on the chain, attaching Belle to the pipes, snapping in half like it was a piece of straw. The metal was no match for her superhuman strength, even though there wasn't much left of it.

Belle gasped at the loud noise, but bowed down to throw the cloak over Ruby as soon as she was free. Belle watched the hidden form grow smaller beneath the cloak until the animalistic wheezing became a human whimper. Ruby appeared from under the red fabric and pulled herself slowly up against the wall. Belle's eyes widened further at the sound of the human form.

"I'm so sorry Belle", Ruby said breathlessly.

"You shouldn't have done that. Ruby I…"

"It was for the best. But I had to… had to see you again."

Belle shushed her. "Don't talk." Belle's hand was shaking slightly as she reached out for Ruby and put a gentle touch to her arm. Ruby winced in pain and a tiny whimper escaped her lips. She looked into Belle's beautiful blue eyes, now blurry and swimming with tears. She then looked down herself at the gaping wound just below her left shoulder.

The sight made her head spin and took her back to the second, where she knew she had to come here. The second her threatening growl and sudden leap forward had caused Spencer to fire the gun into the wolf's body, _her_ body, intending to finally kill the monster. There was nothing David or Granny could have done. She was decided. No more people were going to die because of her or live in fear at her presence. She made the choice to let them kill the monster, even if it meant she was going with it. But the moment the bullet penetrated her cloak of fur and bored into her skin with that excruciating pain that made the rest of her body feel numb, she knew there was one thing she had to do last.

She looked up at Belle, trying to find strength in her presence. Ruby felt her body trembling, felt her arms and legs growing weak. A spasm shook her as her body fought to keep the remaining blood circulating, but it was all slipping beyond control. Her blood volume was becoming sparser by the second, pouring out and soaking her shirt and hair.

"We'll get you help. The blue fairy-" Ruby shook her head, not without effort. It was too late. Belle had that same look in her eyes she did, when Ruby had left her chained to the pipes right beside her. Only now that concerned look had evolved into utter desperation.

"I love you Ruby. God, I can't believe this, please don't die."

Ruby almost smiled. She tried to. She returned Belle's gaze hoping their thoughts and feelings could somehow connect telepathically. She recalled another look from Belle, the fearsome yet excited expression on her face when Ruby's taller body leaned in over her earlier. She had expected Ruby to kiss her, she knew that. Instead Ruby had closed the shackle around her wrist and left her. Even so, Ruby had never wanted to kiss anymore more in her life, but she had known that if she did, she would not have been able to let go.

She tried to speak, but only a hoarse sound came out. She mouthed the word 'sorry', but Belle shook her head.

"Don't be sorry, you're forgiven. Oh God", her voice broke in the end. Ruby's vision started to blacken at the edges and she made one more effort to speak. Belle's eyes flew back to hers.

"What?"

Ruby took a deep breath, as deep as her failing lungs allowed.

"Kiss me. Might be my last chance."

So Belle did, holding Ruby's face to hers with shaking hands, feeling only a slight mimicking motion as she moved her lips on Ruby's. She tasted blood and her own tears on Ruby's lips. Ruby didn't taste anything anymore. Belle let out a single sob as Ruby exhaled her final breath into her mouth.


End file.
